The Ice Cream Incident
by CsillaDream
Summary: Ventus and Vanitas arguing about which flavor of ice cream to get from the grocery store [one-shot]


**Csilla: A fairly short drabble for my current obsession with VanVen~ I have more ideas to flesh out for this pairing and also with Akuroku!**

**Warning: first fic for this couple so not entirely sure if Van and Ven are completly in-character, hopefully they are**

**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavor of ice cream to get.

* * *

"Please?"

"Hell no,"

"Why not? It's really good,"

"Nah-uh,"

"But _Vanitas_,"

"No,"

"..."

"I'm not blind, Ven! I can see you putting that damn pint into the cart,"

"It's just a pint,"

"And _we _only have enough for one pint of ice cream this month! And if anything we should get chocolate, everyone likes chocolate"

"But sea-salt is a seasonal flavor,"

"Seasonal, my ass! I've seen you eat it every season of the year,"

"_See_, it's just that good!"

"_Ugh..._"

"..."

"Don't give me that look... let's just not get ice cream this month then,"

"...fine..."

"Next month we'll get two pints, okay?"

"...I guess..."

"C'mon, let's hurry up and check-out,"

* * *

It was barely a week later when Ventus opened the front door of the dorm, he shared with his boyfriend, Vanitas, only to come face-to-face with a plastic bag carrying several pints of his favorite ice cream. Vibrant blue hesitantly glanced past the delicious frozen dessert to the unreadable gaze presented to him by the raven.

"I thought we-" The blonde tried to recount the past six days, searching for any evidence to provoke his boyfriend to buy not one but multiple pints of sea-salt ice cream but his thoughts were cut off when the raven spoke up.

"Just take it already, Ven" Vanitas pushed the bag into his boyfriend's hands before lifting up another bag filled with more of the aforementioned ice cream; without another word, the raven brushed past his boyfriend and headed for their kitchen.

Ventus quickly shut the door before following in suit, curiosity getting the better of him: "What's going on?"

"Nothing, earned some extra money and felt like buying ice cream," The raven's tone left the blonde with even more questions but before Ventus could get even one out, amber eyes shot him a look that silenced them as Vanitas finished putting the rest of the frozen treats in the freezer.

"A-ah... u-um... thanks," Ventus decided it was one of those moments when the raven would do something that he didn't want to explain; it was one of the things that had the blonde falling for him over and over again.

The ice cream incident went unexplained for nearly two months before Ventus discovered what had made the raven show up with two bags of his favorite frozen treat that night.

The lady behind the counter fidgeted under the blonde's gaze, "I'm sorry, sir, but we made an announcement two months ago that we would no longer be carrying sea-salt ice cream"

"Then that means..." Ventus trailed off before a rush of warmth flooded his face and to prevent looking like a complete idiot, the blonde raised his hand to shield the new addition of color on his face from roaming eyes.

Before the lady behind the counter could even question the odd behavior from the blonde, Ven raced back to his car and in one swift motion he turned his key in the ignition and switched it from park to drive. His mind was still racing as he pulled into his parking spot at their dorm, switched his car from drive to park, and pulled his keys from the ignition in one fluid motion.

"Vanitas!" He called out the moment he entered their shared dorm, blue eyes sweeping the room for any sign of his raven-haired boyfriend, but there was none.

There was a faint sound of shuffling from the back, where their bedroom was located, and soon after amber orbs peered out from the room: "Welcome back, Ven" There was an obvious undertone of confusion in his voice, which went ignored by the blonde as he closed the distance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blue eyes hardened as the confusion in Vanitas's amber ones dissolved, the raven had been waiting for the blonde to find out why he bought so much of the sea-salt ice cream, but he hadn't expected Ventus would realize so soon. He figured he had a couple more months of knowing something Ven didn't.

"Wouldn't have changed anything,"

"I could have helped pay... its not that important," A look of disbelief was instantly shot at the blonde the moment the last few words fell from his mouth, "Okay, so I really like-" another look of disbelief from the raven, "Alright! I love sea-salt ice cream, but I still would have liked to help pay for them... that had to cost quite a lot,"

"_Like I said..._ I had some extra money," A pale hand reached up and roughly pressed down on the blonde spiky locks before ruffling them, Ventus could feel his irritation towards the raven rise, but it dissolved when a pleasant sound filled his ear - a laugh. Vanitas's laugh.

* * *

**Csilla: Please let me know if you enjoyed it, I know its short~**

**I have more ideas for these two so please review if you enjoyed my fic :)**


End file.
